09 Października 2001
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Stinky i Jake (58) - serial anim. 09.10 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 09.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - dla dzieci 09.50 Mysia - serial anim., Wlk. Bryt. 10.00 Męski świat (5,6/12): Drużyna, Ucieczka - serial kom., Wlk. Bryt. 11.00 Telezakupy 11.15 Perypetie ze zdrowiem (6-ost.): Gaśnięcie - serial dokumentalny 11.45 Ups and Down (17) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (501) - telenowela 13.15 Dom Muratora - magazyn 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Kulisy wojska - pr. wojskowy 14.25 Katalog zabytków: Pyrzyce - felieton 14.35 Pomorskie pejzaże historyczne (6) - serial dokumentalny Joanny Tryniszewskiej i Joanny Pieciukiewicz 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Archiwum polskich wydarzeń kulturalnych 15.40 Słowo daję: I wtedy nas wywieźli - reportaż 16.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1463) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (502) - telenowela, Pol. 18.05 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim., Wlk. Bryt. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - WOJSKOWE BIURO ŚLEDCZE (5/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.05 Czas na dokument: Serce z węgla (6) - serial dokumentalny Jerzego Morawskiego 21.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 22.20 Wrzuć Jedynkę! 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Plus minus - mag. ekon. 23.30 Amerykanin - film kostiumowy, Wlk. Bryt. 01.00 Zakończenie programu 07.20 Body Electric - film anim., Kanada 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 W labiryncie (8): Sama w pustym domu - serial obyczajowy, Pol. 09.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - serial 10.00 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial 10.45 Znaki czasu: Kościół dla początkujących - magazyn 11.05 Lucy Sullivan (11/16) - serial 11.30 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. 12.10 Tata Show - pr. rozrywkowy 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Ich pięcioro (87) - serial 13.55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton (24) - serial przygodowy. Wlk. Bryt. 14.25 Porando no kodomotachi - znaczy dzieci z Polski (1) - reportaż 14.50 Krajobraz polski 15.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (349): Sztywniak - telenowela, Polska 16.40 Świat bez fikcji: Cudotwórcy (1): Nadzieja i potępienie - film dokumentalny, W.Bryt./USA 17.30 Dwójkomania 17.35 Od ucha do ucha 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny - Dialog - Wrocław 2001 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 Od ucha do ucha 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22.35 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: RĘKOPIS ZNALEZIONY W SARAGOSSIE - film kostiumowy, Polska 1965 (175 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 7.00 Anatol - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.30 Strażnicy dobrej nowiny - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Łódzki Klub Parlamentarny 8.30 Za wszelką cenę - serial fabularny 9.30 Fraglesy - serial lalkowy 10.00 Taxi - duński serial obyczajowy 10.45 Telekurier 11.10 Na kłopoty - Bednarski 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Serial dokumentalny 13.15 Uśmiechnij się - Kabaret 14.00 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo 15.40 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 16.00 Podaj ceglę 16.30 Siódme niebo 17.15 Co słychać doktorku 17.30 ŁWD - 100 sekund 17.50 Rozmowa dnia 17.55 ŁWD - 1000 sekund 18.30 Łódzki wieczór publicystyczny 19.00 Zemsta nietoperza 19.55 Mistrzowskie kreacje Jerzego Maksymiuka 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Sitcom 21.30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportażu 22.15 Zamachowcy - film dokumentalny 23.15 Jezioro Consequence - film fabularny za zgodą rodziców 0.40 Program na jutro left|thumb|150x150px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon - serial animowany 7.25 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 7.50 Air America - film prod. USA 8.45 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic - serial prod. USA 9.40 Cud miłości - telenowela 10.35 Po prostu miłość - telenowela 11.30 Macie co chcecie 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial prod. polskiej 12.30 Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza 13.30 Idź na całość 14.20 4x4 14.50 Batman - dwadzieścia lat później 15.15 Pokemon 15.40 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 lnformacje 16.10 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial prod. polskiej 16.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygodowy 17.35 Cud miłości - telenowela 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Sport 19.05 Dziki księżyc - telenowela 20.00 Adam i Ewa - serial prod. polskiej 20.30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial prod. polskiej 21.00 Brzdąc w opałach - film prod. USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.00 lnformacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.50 Polityczne grafitti 23.40 Zerwane więzi 0.35 Na każdy temat 1.35 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|150x150px 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Prawo do szczęścia - telenowela meksykańska 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Potęga miłości - telenowela meksykańska 7.50 Przygody Pytalskich - serial dla dzieci 8.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Łebski Harry - serial dla dzieci 9.05 Nowe podróże Guliwera - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.10 Superwizjer 12.40 Przygody Pytalskich - serial dla dzieci 13.05 Przygody Kuby Guzika - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Łebski Harry - serial dla dzieci 13.55 Nowe podróże Guliwera - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 Virginia - telenowela 17.15 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.45 Skradzione dziecko - film sensacyjny 22.35 Na ratunek 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy 23.45 Big Brother Extra 0.30 Tenbit.pl 1.30 Superwizjer 2.00 Nic straconego left|thumb|150x150px 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 Super gol - magazyn piłkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Eek!stravaganza (43) - serial animowany, USA 08.20 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 08.50 M.A.S.H. (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83 09.20 Gladiatorzy - reality show 10.20 Na południe - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 11.20 Podwójna gra (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1984 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager (13) - serial SF, USA 1995 13.15 Informator gospodarczy 13.30 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.25 Kosmokoty (12) - serial animowany (30 min) 15.50 Kolorowy dom 2 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 16.15 M.A.S.H. (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Gladiatorzy - reality show 17.30 Program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Na granicy prawa (7) - serial sensacyjny. Niemcy 19.00 Gladiatorzy - reality show 20.00 Bieg po szmal (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (30 min) 20.30 Super supergol - mag. sportowy 21.30 Dziennik 21.45 Super supergol - mag. sportowy 22.45 Głowa rodziny 2 (5) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 23.15 Gladiatorzy - reality show 00.00 PODARUJ MI SWOJE ŻYCIE - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 (89 min) 01.50 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 03.20 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 6.00 Teledyski 7.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki - seriale animowane dla dzieci 9.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela 11.00 Izabela - telenowela 11.50 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Teleshopping 13.20 Maria Emilia - telenowela 14.10 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 14.35 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial dla młodzieży 18.30 Żar tropików - serial sensacyjny 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 High Lonesome - film obyczajowy 21.45 Nieletnia matka - film obycz. 23.25 Żar tropików - serial sensacyjny 0.20 High Lonesome 1.55 Nieletnia matka 3.20 Teleshopping 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:40 Klan; odc. 493; telenowela TVP 09:05 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci 09:20 Dzieło arcydzieło; magazyn dla dzieci 09:30 Zabawy językiem polskim; odc. 5; teleturniej językowy; powt. 10:00 Sława i chwała; odc. 1 /7/ - Verborgenheit; 1997 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Joanna Szczepkowska, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Michał Żebrowski, Piotr Adamczyk; powt. 11:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Z Czeczotem przez Niebo i Piekło; film dokumentalny Piotra Bikonta; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Spotkania z tradycją; Bibułkarki; program Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 12:40 Konwencje teatralne; Z kościoła na Plac Teatralny (Średniowiecze) 13:10 Klan; odc. 493; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa; powt. 14:25 Twierdza; reportaż Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O języku Witkacego; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 15:30 Bezludna wyspa; .; wyk: Robert Korzeniowski, Artur Żmijewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski; powt. 16:25 Ludzi łowić będziesz; reportaż 16:45 Królowie Parany; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Dzieci dzieciom; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Awantura o Basię; odc. 4 /12/ - Awantura czwarta, czyli "Rzecz o salomonowym wyroku"; 1996 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Agatka Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Anna Seniuk 18:20 Zjedz to sam; odc. B; program dla dzieci 18:35 Klan; odc. 493; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 32 - Reksio kompozytor; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Sukces; odc. 27 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 20:25 ...powinniście być wdzięczni Stalinowi; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Trzosa - Rastawieckiego 21:20 Dzieci świętej Róży; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 21:30 Wieczór z Jagielskim 22:10 Leksykon osobisty - Marka Kijewskiego i Małgorzaty Malinowskiej; film dokumentalny Pawła Sosnowskiego 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Co dzień bliżej nieba; film dokumentalny Macieja Adamka 23:20 Przeboje z filharmonii; Wratislavia Cantas'95 Krzysztof Pełech"Muzyka na gitarę" 23:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Reksio; odc. 32 - Reksio kompozytor; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 493; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Sukces; odc. 27 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 02:55 ...powinniście być wdzięczni Stalinowi; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Trzosa - Rastawieckiego; powt. 03:45 Dzieci świętej Róży; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego; powt. 04:00 Wieczór z Jagielskim; powt. 04:40 Leksykon osobisty - Marka Kijewskiego i Małgorzaty Malinowskiej; film dokumentalny Pawła Sosnowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Twierdza; reportaż Beaty Hyży - Czołpińskiej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 7.30 Biznes info - magazyn ekonomiczny 7.35 Telesklep 8.05 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 8.55 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial animowany 9.20 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 9.45 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Tajemniczy element - serial sensacyjny 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial sensacyjny 14.45 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 15.40 Karolina i przyjaciele - serial animowany 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm: Król Drozdobrody - serial animowany 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 17.55 M Kwadrat 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Dobra rada 22.10 Nietykalni - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Wydarzenia 23.10 Puenta dnia - program publicystyczny 23.15 M Kwadrat 23.45 Biznes Info 23.50 Dobra rada 2.10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie Przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Ostatni rezerwat - serial anim. 8.25 Operacja "Pustynne piekło" - film SF USA (2000) 9.50 Deser 10.00 Ich dzień powszedni - komediodramat pol. (1963) 11.35 Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość - film obycz. USA (1999) 13.15 Marnie - thriller USA (1964) 15.20 Deser 15.30 Cybernet - magazyn 15.55 Mystery Men - komedia SF USA (1999) 17.55-Trofeum Marlowe'a - komedia USA (1999) 19.35 Ostatni rezerwat - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie Przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Ofiara losu - dramat USA (1999) 22.40 Świat to za mało - film akcji ang.-USA (1999) 0.45 Kanalia - film krym. pol. (1992) 2.05 Anna i król - melodramat USA (1999) 4.30 Liga francuska - piłka nożna (o) - odkodowany left|thumb|150x150px 6.30 Wspinaczka życia - dramat USA 8.05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 8.40 Skarb kapitana Kidda - film famil. USA 10.35 Historia Eliana Gonzalesa - dramat USA 12.15 Tę jedną noc - film romant. USA 14.00 Ostatni przejazd - film akcji kanad. 15.40 Księżniczka złodziei - film przyg. USA 17.20 Wspinaczka życia - dramat USA 19.00 Panienka z okienka (1) - film hist. pol. 20.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Ed Harris 21.00 Trzynaste piętro - film SF USA 22.30 Fotograf - thriller USA 0.05 Rodzina Soprano - serial 1.15 Rodzinny interes - komedia USA 3.15 Nuklearna walizka - film akcji USA 4.55 Kamasutra - serial 5.25 Nieznany świat mody - film dok. left|thumb|150x150px 8.00 Posłuchaj, jak śpiewam - komedia prod. ukraińskiej 9.45 Przez żołądek do serca - film obyczajowy 11.20 Dokument: Marlena Dietrich 11.50 Kraina wód - film obyczajowy 13.25 Milioner - film obyczaiowy 15.00 Dokument: Lee Marvin 15.55 Weterani soul - film obyczajowy 18.20 Droga Brigitte - komedia prod. USA 20.00 L 627 - film sensacyjny 22.25 Terminator lI - film science-fiction 0.40 Taxi Blues - dramat prod. rosyjskiej 2.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 9.00 Podróże Nicka: Słoń 9.25 Pasjonaci z wyboru: Silnik parowy 9.55 Pojazdy specjalnego przeznaczenia 10.20 Saperzy 10.50 Stulecie zwyklych ludzi 11.45 Psie życie 12.40 Siadami ekspedycji 13.30 Samotna planeta: Grecja 14.25 Wysoka stawka 16.10 Wyczarowane z drewna: Narożnik 16.35 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 17.05 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 Punkty zwrotne historii 18.00 Bunt o Port Chicago 19.00 Afryka nieujarzmiona: Głód i pożądanie 20.00 Podróże Nicka: Krokodyle z Orinoko 20.30 Pasjonaci z wyboru: Tiger Moth 21.00 Wspomnienia z kasyna: Postaw wszystko 22.00 Niezwykle projekty 23.00 Instynkt 0.00 Niewola na morzu 1.00 Wyprawy w czasie 2.00 Ziemski rekord prędkości 3.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|150x150px 8.30 Siatkówka plażowa 9.30 Piłka nożna 11.00 Magazyn Watts 11.30 Kolarstwo 12.30 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 13.30 Kolarstwo 17.00 Magazyn Watts 17.30 Sporty ekstremalne 18.00 Formula 1 18.30 Tenis 21.30 Boks: Walki międzynarodowe 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Wyścigi ciężarówek 0.15 Kolarstwo. Szosowe mistrzostwa świata w Lizbonie 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Don Kichot (Don Kichot) - tragikomedia, ZSRR 1957, reż. Grigorij Kozińcew, wyk. Nikolaj Czerkasow, Jurij Tołubiejew, Serafima Birman, (120 min.) 16.00 Pod ścianą (Le dos au mur) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1958, reż. Eduard Molinaro, wyk. Jeanne Moreau, Gerarda Oury, Philippe'a Nicaud, (120 min.) 18.00 Dziki klown (The Wild Clown) - komedia, RFN 1986, reż. Joseph Roedl, wyk. Sigi Zimmerschied, Sunnyj Melles, Peter Kern, (120 min.) 20.00 Za równiną (Dietro la pianura) - komedia, Włochy 1993, reż. Paolo Girelli, wyk. Remo Girone, Vanessa Gravina, Claudio Bisio, (120 min.) 22.00 Sprawy rodzinne (Family Matters) - dramat, Dania/Szwecja 1993, reż. Susanne Bier, wyk. Philip Zanden, Ghita Norby, Ernst-Hugo Jaregard, (120 min.) 24.00 Sekrety serca (Secretos del corazon) - film psychologiczny, Hiszpania/Francja 1996, reż. Montxo Armendariz, wyk. Carmelo Gomez, Charo Lopez, Silvia Munt, Vicky Pena, (120 min.) Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Policja (Policja) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Network First: Nocne rozmowy (Network First: Midnight Caller) (50 min.) 10.40 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Network First: Nocne rozmowy (Network First: Midnight Caller) (50 min.) 16.10 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 17.25 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 17.50 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 18.25 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 19.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 19.40 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 20.30 Network First: Nocne rozmowy (Network First: Midnight Caller) (50 min.) 21.25 Wbrew prawu (Against the Law) (45 min.) 22.15 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 23.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.05 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (30 min.) 24.40 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 01.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 01.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 02.45 Network First: Nocne rozmowy (Network First: Midnight Caller) (50 min.) 03.40 Wbrew prawu (Against the Law) (45 min.) 04.30 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódź z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Reality TV z 2001 roku